My Poem to You
by otakufire1028
Summary: This is just few scenarios in which the Generation of Miracles, Seirin, and others make poems regarding unique things for each other. They're just random scenarios. Some may be romance, angst, or humor. You never know. Think what you want of this, but I felt like making this.
1. Fire Versus Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or its characters.

* * *

Scene One

Fire Versus Ice

Fire –  
A spark brings it to existence  
It gradually grows bigger  
It burns things in its way to shine  
Has the ability to kill or be helpful  
Results in a burning sensation when touched

Versus –  
State of being against something  
Like two magnets of the same charge  
They repel each other  
Like rivals  
They can't stand each other

Ice –  
The solid form of water  
Can cause death if an icicle falls  
And numbness if held in your hands  
Just like a heart numb from pain  
It can be beautiful and deadly

From Kagami to Aomine.

Think what you want of me, Aomine, but, yeah, I did make this poem for you. I find you and me similar to this in many ways.

You are the fire. Your light shines brightly. You make me feel like I'm burning whenever you're near.

We are rivals. We can't stand each other at some points, but, somehow, I can't help but feel like this.

I am the ice. I am the heart who is numb, knowing my feelings will never be returned. I know you'll probably never think of me in the same way.

I probably seem like some heartbroken idiot right now, but I probably am. I doubt you'll be concerned about me.

Anyways, tell Momoi I said thank you. I asked her to give this to you.

Until the next Winter Cup,

Kagami.

* * *

Dear Readers,

If you happened to find this anywhere on FanFiciton, thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. Also, if you have any requests or ideas, please review or PM me. Thanks again for reading.

- otakufire1028


	2. One Lonely Person

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or its characters.

* * *

Scene Two

One Lonely Person

One –  
Meaning singular  
Like the number one  
That stands at the start  
Like one individual  
With only their shadow

Lonely –  
A depressing feeling  
Caused by having no companions  
Like an orphaned child  
Wishing for a family  
Wishing for a single friend

Person –  
A human being  
Able to distinguish their emotions  
To think by themselves  
Able to have their own personality  
Made in God's image

From Aomine to Kagami.

I copied your poem style. Bakagami, I had no idea you felt that way about me, but I honestly do feel the same way about you. I was about to tell you, but you left. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. I was being a coward.

I am only one person, Kagami. As one individual, I can't see from anyone else's perspective. I couldn't see how much I've hurt you. I'm not able to see these kinds of things. I'm sorry.

I'm lonely without you. Why did you leave for America? Why didn't you say anything? Why did you leave me here? I know I have Satsuki and Tetsu, but it's just not the same without you. I need you here.

I'm only human. I don't have those super observational skills like Akashi or Tetsu, but I can see how much I love you.

I know this is weird to hear The Great Aomine Daiki say this but, please come back Kagami. Seriously, The Great Aomine Daiki has made a sappy poem just for you. I said this already but, I need you here with me, Kagami. Come back to me. Just forget about America.

Until the day you come back to Japan,

The Great Aomine Daiki.

P.S. The only one who can love you is me. Don't you forget it. Come back soon.


	3. Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or its characters.

* * *

Scene Three

Ice Cream

I ate  
Your ice cream  
That was in  
The freezer

And you were  
Most likely  
Saving that for  
After dinner

I'm sorry  
It was really good  
But you were mean  
So you deserved it

From Murasakibara Atsushi to Murasakibara Atsumi.

Haha, you deserve it, Nee-chan. You take my snacks, I take your ice cream. I know how much you love your ice cream.

Wait, I take it back. I'm not sorry. I'm telling Muro-chin and Okaa-chan on you. While I eat your ice cream.

Mwahahaha. Just kidding. I'm too lazy for evil laughter.

It tasted good, though. It's vanilla. Maybe I should give some to Kuro-chin…

Bai bai,

Atsushi.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sorry if this chapter was sort of a disappointment. This is just a bunch of poems I made in middle school. And I felt like I can't keep making you depressed with my sad depressing poems so I decided to put this one in. This poem was made in the style of an apology poem. Anyway, if you read this possibly sucky chapter, thanks.

- otakufire1028


	4. I, the Liar

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or its characters.

* * *

Scene Four

I, the Liar

I lied  
To you  
About my feelings  
You want to know

But I  
Can't bring  
Myself  
To tell you

I'm sorry I can't say  
But it's for the best  
That you  
Don't know

From Kuroko to Akashi.

Sorry, Akashi-kun. I know that you already know I lied. I know that you already know how I feel. I know that you are just waiting for me to admit the truth. But I know you will never feel the same way.

An emperor, like you, will never need the humble shadow, me. I may need you, but staying beside you will only cause you trouble and me, pain. I believe Kagami-kun knows this pain, as well, because of Aomine-kun, but their troubles are over already. They have their happy ending. My two lights have something that I, their shadow, will never have.

Akashi-kun, I know you know about my secret. You know that I have one, but you haven't found out what it is. I'm sorry, but it's not possible for me to say. I really can't bring myself to tell you, Akashi-kun. I believe its best that you don't know. If you do, I will only be the source of more problems to come for you.

I am a liar. It's best that you don't know my secrets. Please just forget about me. Don't look for me. You won't be able to find me.

Goodbye.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a liar and shadow.


End file.
